Los reyes del mundo
by Ekhi
Summary: Es muy fácil habituarse a la rutina. (Spoilers hasta la 6ª Temporada incluida)


**Disclaimer:** Ni la serie ni los personajes me pertenecen. Hago esto para matar el tiempo (o más bien tiempo que debería invertir en otras cosas acaba aquí transformado). No saco beneficios, obvio.

 **Sumario** : Es muy fácil habituarse a la rutina. (Spoilers hasta la 6ª Temporada incluida)

Creo que llevo como... ¿seis meses aproximadamente? Sin escribir absolutamente nada. Acabo de darme cuenta. Pensaba que ya no sabría ya no sólo como juntar dos palabras, sino cómo subir algo a esta página...

No sé de dónde han salido las ganas para escribir esto sinceramente porque ando bastante escasa de ellas.

 **Advertencias** : ¿insinuación de smut?, especulaciones varias, posible OOCismo de los personajes.

Perdonad las posibles erratas que pueda haber en el camino, seguro que las hay dada la falta de práctica, ejem.

* * *

Inspiró hondo manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Sonrió para sí al sentir la punta de sus dedos rozar la calidez de su piel bajo ellos. Ladeó el rostro lo suficiente hasta poder hundir su nariz entre su pelo aspirando en profundidad.

Giró su cuerpo con cuidado de no despertarle, deslizando su brazo hasta bordear con él si cintura, pegando así su pecho a la espalda desnuda de ella.

Sus dedos insatisfechos no se conformaron con permanecer contra su abdomen y ascendieron por el contorno de sus costillas hacia alcanzar su pecho, la piel erizándose a su paso.

Sonrió contra su nuca al escuchar el cambio en su respiración que daba fe que ya no era el único despierto en la habitación. De no haberlo escuchado, el imperceptible movimiento de su cuerpo ajustándose al de él y su rostro aún apacible girándose hacia él, hablaron por si mismos.

Un beso tranquilo, sin prisa precedió al quedo "buenos días" que escapó de sus labios.

— Buenos días.— Correspondió dándole otro lánguido beso abriendo finalmente los ojos para poder mirarla.

La sonrisa volvió a su cara nada más verla, mirada somnolienta pero brillante.

— Has despertado temprano…— Murmuró ella paseando varios dedos por el contorno de su clavícula derecha descendiendo hacia el centro de su pecho.

— Alguien estaba roncando y…

La frase murió en una leve carcajada por el golpe que recibe por parte de ella. Sus grandes ojos oscuros ardiendo con un fuego falso.

— No te tomaba por mentiroso.— Mirada achicada, dedos rápidos en pellizcarle haciéndole dar un respingo.

Pero él no se inmutó, sonrisa serena, se encogió de hombros.

Ningún sonido llegaba a la habitación, el resto de habitantes de la casa aún permanecen dormidos ajenos a su conversación. Aguantando un escalofrío recuperó la vieja manta de cuadros que descansaba a los pies de la cama y los tapa a ambos.

— No vas a ganar mi perdón tan fácilmente.— Dijo ella, su mirada clavada en algún punto de su hombro.

La mano de él ascendía y descendía por la piel de su espalda dibujando patrones inconexos sobre ella que ni él mismo reconoce.

— Uhm…— Apretó los labios pensativo, un ojo entrecerrado. Agachó la mirada hasta cruzarla con la de ella quien continuó con su juego. — Supongo que la promesa de una lata de judías tampoco es suficiente.

Ella negó con vehemencia reacomodando ambos brazos en el hueco creado entre sus cuerpos, la palma de su mano derecha actuando de almohada para su mejilla.

— Usar primero la ducha supongo que tampoco sería suficiente…— Ella pareció meditar la respuesta unos instantes antes de negar de forma silenciosa.— Eso complica las cosas… ¿Un tubo de pasta de dientes de menta?— Preguntó con una media sonrisa.

— Si digo que no, ¿no pensarás quedártelo para ti?— Inqurió ella con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

— Claro que no.— Aseguró él la mano que se encontraba en la parte baja de su espalda ascendió hasta hundirse en el nacimiento de su pelo, empujándola con suavidad hacia él sin obligarla. Sabe con certeza que si no quiere, ella se encargará de dejárselo bien claro.

Su nariz rozó la curva de su mejilla hasta apoyar su frente contra la de ella.

Le miró en silencio, al no ver ningún atisbo de reticencia acortó la distancia entre sus labios, besándola una vez más esa mañana; pero con más intensidad, la punta de su lengua bordeando su labio inferior dibujando la promesa de algo más si ella está dispuesta.

— Nadie se ha levantado todavía…— Coló su pierna entre las de ella, rozó con su dedo pulgar el labio inferior de ella antes de besarlo nuevamente por escasos segundos.

— No tardarán en hacerlo.— Respondió ella en tono bajo clavando sus uñas en su cintura atrayendo su cuerpo hacia ella, girando sobre su espalda dejando que el peso de su cuerpo recaiga en el hueco entre sus piernas. — ¿Te dará tiempo?— Le preguntó ella con una ceja arqueada que pronto es enmarcada por una sonrisa enmascarada.

Él rio quedo chasqueando la lengua.

— Puedo…— Beso en la mandíbula.— intentar…—Beso en la unión entre su hombro y su cuello.— algo…— Beso en la curva de su pecho.

Sonrió al sentir sus largos dedos hundirse en su pelo urgiéndole a ascender de nuevo, besándole con un fervor que por un primer momento le tomó por sorpresa. Él no tardó en corresponderle, su lengua entrelazándose con la de ella, su pecho ardiendo por la privación de aire a la que le estaba sometiendo con su permiso.

Sus ojos oscuros no se separaron de él, sus labios entreabiertos le esperaban prestos.

Nada parecía haber cambiado. Todo era diferente en ese instante.

Parpadeó con lentitud, apartó varios mechones de pelo de su frente.

— Te quiero.— Sabía que le había escuchado. Lo sentía en su aliento entrecortado, en la ligera apertura de sus ojos, en la curva de sus cejas.

Ella rozó con sus dedos la barba de su mentón, con delicadeza, incredulidad tal vez. Sus labios se mueven pero ningún sonido sale de ellos.

Él frunció el ceño mientras continúa viendo sus labios moverse, formando palabras silenciosas, una sonrisa sincera.

El despertador descansaba sobre la mesita junto a la cama pero ningún sonido llegó de él. La ventana estaba abierta, la cortina se mecía por el viento pero no puede escuchar la brisa. Giró su rostro hacia ella, el cielo está gris.

Todo es repentinamente gris.

Volvió su cabeza hacia la cama encontrándose de frente con la funda blanca de su almohada.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, el sudor pegando los rizos a su frente, la camiseta a su pecho, las sábanas olvidadas en el pie de la cama. Extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia el otro extremo del colchón encontrándolo vacío.

Su labio inferior agrietado temblaba a la par que sus dedos se aferraban a la fría sábana junto a él, sus cejas se arrugaron mientras sus ojos se cierran queriendo aguantar las lágrimas bajo los párpados. Un quejido mudo escapó de entre sus labios, incapaz de contenerlo.

No era real. No era un recuerdo. No era un posible futuro si quiera.

Era su pesadilla más real.

Mordió el canto de su mano mientras parpadeba las lágrimas que se escurren por la comisura de sus labios, surcando sus mejillas sudorosas hasta morir en la almohada impregnada aún con su olor.

El llanto de Judith desde la cuna le obsequió con el leve sabor de su propia sangre al rasgar la piel de su mano.

Ella ya no estaba.

* * *

 _Por si no ha quedado claro, este OS está ubicado tras el final de la temporada 6 y usando la hipótesis de que la víctima de Negan no es otra que Michonne (dudo que lo sea). Pero no sé, me apetecía jugar un poco con este par cosa que no he hecho nunca creo (?) Me falla la memoria._

 _Mil disculpas a quienes quizá esperaban que actualizara alguno de mis fics como cualquier buena persona y de provecho haría. Va a ser que no soy ninguna de las dos cosas._

 _Si queréis dejar un comentario o lo que sea, soy toda ojos._

 _Un abrazo._


End file.
